This Kind Of Love
by mollie7865
Summary: A Savron,Savannah Kinkirk and Aaron Brewer fan fiction, foucsing on their college years and their future after that. Please read it, I hope it's better then it sounds. Read and Review. Flames are accepted, as well as positive ones of course
1. Eighteen Months

Disclaimer-I do not own anything 7th Heaven or Stanford University, the song is Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts

This Kind Of Love

**Chapter One**

**Eighteen Months**

Aaron Brewer smiled as he knocked on his girlfriend, and best friends dorm. They were both attending the prestigious Stanford University as sophomores , aspiring to be attorneys. Savannah opened the door and immediately smiled,

"Hey Aaron." Savannah kissed his cheek and Aaron pulled her into a tight hug. Savannah was dressed in a light pink pastel knee length skirt and a white tank top with cute pink sweater over it.

"You look great hon." Aaron said taking her hand and spinning her around to examine her full circle.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome your self." Ruthie said admiring Aaron's tan colored pants and his green and blue stripped polo shirt. Aaron smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Savannah smiled on the inside as she felt his lips touch hers and she gently kissed him back .

"Are you ready to go?" Aaron asked asked her pulling away, still holding her hand.

"Yes, but I wish you would tell me where were going?" Savannah said grabbing her Coach bag of the counter in her dorm and giving him a pleading look.

"That's cute, but that's not gonna work." The two had been dating a year and a half, today. They were going out to dinner, and dancing for their anniversary.

"Oh fine." Savannah said kissing him again and taking his hand as they exit her room. Savannah turned around and locked her dorm which she shared with her friend Alice Davis who was gone for a week with her family.

"What about some hints?" Savannah asked looking up at him, their arms linked.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see." Savannah sighed.

"I promise, you wont be disapointed, at least I hope not." He said grinning at her.

"I can almost bet I will love it. Even if it's Mcdonalds, I would be happy because I am with you." Savannah smiled up at Aaron and kissed him again as they headed out to the parking lot . Aaron opened the door Honda Civic for Savannah, closed it and the hopped into the other side.

"I want you to know Savy, that the past year and a half has been the best year of my life. I am so happy we made the decision to go from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. I know we will never regret it. I wouldn't change the past 18 months for anything. I love you Savannah Kinkirk" Aaron said bring her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"I love you Aaron Brewer. I feel the same, moving forward to being your girlfriend was the bet design that I ever made." She smiled at him and he kissed her hand again before dropping it and turning his attention to backing out and heading for the surprise restaurant. Savannah tuned the radio dial to their favorite radio station, country music. Aaron smiled as their favorite song came on, they both started to sing along, not caring how stupid and out of tune it may have sounded.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you."_

"I absolutely love that song." Savannah said smiling as the song came to en end.

"Me too. Remember when we went to their concert?" Aaron said, a smile coming across his face.

"Yep, that's when you first told me you cared about me more then just as a friend." Savannah said smiling at the memory.

"Uh huh. Then you said you wanted to remain friends for a while. It broke my heart." Aaron said looking over at her quickly before glancing back at the road.

"I know, but you couldn't blame me. Even though I felt the same way, I was afraid that if we dated and it failed, we would no longer be friends." Savannah said sincerely looking at Aaron.

"Yeah. I understood where you were coming from but I had a feeling we would last, and we would be friends forever." Aaron smiled and turned on to the freeway.

"Yep, and that is why I am so happy you pressed the issue and I finally came to my senses."

"Yeah I am glad you did too." Aaron kissed her hand once more and squeezed it., continuing to drive.

They continued to drive for a few more minutes, making small talk until Aaron finally arrived at the restraunt. Savannah looked around and realized they were at the restraunt/hotel where her father had proposed to her mother, 20 years before.

"Aaron! This is the hotel where my parents got engaged." Savannah said smiling as she hopped out of the car taking Aaron's hand.

"I know, your father told me." Aaron said as they walked in.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a couple of minutes okay?" Savannah said smiling at Aaron.

"Okay, I will go tell the hostess we are here, and then meet you back here." Savannah nodded and headed off to the bathroom smiling. As she got in their she pulled out her pink cell phone, and glanced at the text message from her mom.

'hey honey. hope u and aaron have a great 18th month anniversary and many more. love u-mom and dad' Savannah smiled when she read it. She was an only child and had always been especially close to her parents. Her mom was one of her best friends and her dad was always there to joke around with her, or whenever she needed him. She quickly texts back.

'thanks guys. i am in the bathroom right now. but guess where we are? the place where u got engaged. how romantic. ttyl-love savy' Savannah sent her text, went to the bathroom, washed her hands and headed out to where Aaron was waiting for her

"You ready?" Aaron asked taking her hand. Savannah nodded and smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy 18 month anniversary baby." Savannah smiled and the two followed the hostess to their private candlelit table.


	2. Dancing In The Rain

**Chapter Two**

**Dancing In The Rain**

"Dinner was so romantic Aaron, and very romantic. Thank you." Savannah said holding hands as they walk out of the hotel/restaurant. Aaron smiled and pulled her close to him kissing her. She smiled as their lips touched and kissed him back.

"Your welcome honey. I am glad you had a good time." He smiled and they walked out to his car. Opening the door for her, he glanced up at they sky it was only 7:00 in the evening but the sky was dark, as if it was going to rain.

"Still wanna go dancing, or do you want me to take you home? It looks as though it might rain." Aaron said after he had hopped into the drivers seat and put the key inside the ignition.

"Let's go dancing at Club Wu for a bit and then you can take me home." Savannah said smiling. Club Wu was a club that many college students went to to dance, and have a good time. Aaron nodded and drove to the club which was near campus. He pulled into an open parking spot and the two headed in. The club was somewhat busy. A few people were sitting at tables having drinks and some were on the dance floor dancing to an upbeat song.

"What do you want to do? have a drink and talk or dance a little?" Aaron asked holding her hand.

"Lets dance." Savannah said pulling him onto the dance floor. Aaron smiled at her and they danced, Aaron couldn't dance very well, but Savannah was an amazing dancer. She had been in many dance academies while she was growing up and thought about majoring in dance, but then decided to keep it as a hobby. Aaron often felt embarrassed while dancing with her, but she didn't care. She just loved being there with him, and they always had a good time. After a few more upbeat songs, a slow song came on. Savannah pulled herself closer to Aaron, laying her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and slowly they began to dance.

"I love you Savy." Aaron whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Savannah smiled up at him, and nodded and whispered an 'i love you' back. They continued to dance, and Ruthie quietly sang along.

"_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_Chorus_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

_Repeat chorus_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me"_

As the song ended Savannah pulled her head away from his shoulder and glanced out side, it was starting to rain.

"That made me so thirsty, can we get a drink and go sit down?" Savannah asked looking at Aaron.

"Sure you go get us a table, and I will get drinks." Savannah nods and finds a two person table in the corner of the room and sits down. Aaron came back a few minutes later carrying two Virgin pinta coladas.

"Thank you." Savannah said taking it from him and taking a sip.

"Sure, so have you studied for our exam coming up in a week?" Aaron asked, because they were both majoring in the same thing, with the same goal in mind they had many of the same classes.

"Yep. Have you?" Savannah asked, as she took another sip.

"A little, maybe tomorrow we could have a study date and study together?" Aaron asked smiling at her, it was obvious he had not studied at all and need Savannah's help.

"Sure. Oh yeah, I was thinking maybe next weekend we could visit our parents in Glenoak, and maybe my Grandma. Both of their parents lived in Glenoak California. Her mom and Aaron's mom were both ministers at Glenoak Community Church. Aaron's father was a teacher, and coached baseball. Savannah's father was captain of the police squad.

"That sounds like fun. We should. I miss my family, and your family too."

"Yeah I know same. We have been friends so long it's like my family is your family and vise-versa. " Savannah said smiling at how close their families were and how happy she was that she was apart of such a wonderful set of families.

"Yeah, it really is great." Aaron smiled at her and took her hand from across the table and kissed it. Savannah smiled and blushed as she took the last drink of her pinta colada.

"Lets go dancing." Savannah said smiling.

"Okay." Aaron stood up and took her hand, she stood up and smiled at him.

"Outside." Savannah giggled a little looking into his eyes. He looked at her confused.

"But hon, it's raining out there." Aaron said, oblivious to what Savannah wanted to do.

"I know that silly! I have always wanted to dance in the rain. This is my chance, come on..please dance with me. Don't make me dance out there alone." Savannah said letting go of Aaron's hand and going to the door and opening it. Aaron smiled and laughed at Savannah and her quirkiness. He followed her out and took her hand.

"So you decided to join me?" Savannah said holding on to Aaron's hands as she backed up to find the perfect place for them to dance. The rain was dripping down just enough to get them wet, but not to get them soaked.

"Of course, I couldn't let you dance alone." Aaron said smiling a little pulling her close to him and kissed the top of her head. Savannah smiled and began to sing quietly, as they danced.

"_I had all but given up on finding_

_The one that I could fall into_

_The day before you_

_I was ready to settle for_

_Less than love and not much more_

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was all the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I would never have to go back to_

_The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever_

_Makes me wish that my life never knew_

_The day before you_

_But Heaven knows those years without you_

_Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you_

_You're the reason for all that I've been through_

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I would never have to go back to_

_The day before you"_

"Did you know what an amazing voice you have Savannah? It's beautiful." Aaron smiled brushing a strand of wet hair from her face. Savannah blushed and smiled a little.

"Thank you. Oh shoot. I left your gift at my place." Savannah said sighing to herself.

"Don't worry about it, yours is in my car but we can go to your apartment and exchange them." Aaron said as he took her hand and they walked to his car. After driving for a short five minutes they arrive at the apartment complex and head into Savannah's apartment.

"Open yours first please." Aaron said handing her small box and card. Savannah opened the envelope carefully and read the card smiling as she took in every word.

Savannah my love,

I love you more then you could ever imagine. Your my best friend and you always have been, and always will be. There is not a day that goes by that I don't thank God for you and that we made the decision to become more then friends. It was the best decision of my life. It has made me so much happier, and I feel so much closer to you and I can't wait to have many more anniversary's together. Happy 18 months baby. I love you.

All My Love,

Aaron

Savannah smiled and brought her lips to his kissing him.

"I love you too, and I am so happy we made the decision to become more then friends too." Savannah said pulling away and turning to the box. She carefully opened it and gasped when she saw the sterling silver earrings in the box.

"Oh Martin, these are lovely. Thank you!" She threw her arms around him tight hugging him close.

"I am glad you like them." Aaron said smiling, feeling confident in his choice.

"Now, for yours. She handed him an envelope. He opened the envelope and read the card, smiling up at her every few seconds.

Dearest Aaron,

I love you. I know you know that, but word can not express how much I really do love you. The past 18 months have been the greatest most rewarding month's of my life, and I wouldn't change them for anything. I think what makes our relationship so great is how close we already were. We were already best friends who could tell each other anything and everything. That just made us even closer as a couple, and made our relationship amazing. I hope we have many more anniversaries in the future and I hope you like my present. I love you.

Always and Forever,

Savannah

Aaron smiled and kissed her forehead softly and looked into her eyes.

"Always and Forever." He whispered. They remained like that for a moment or two, just soaking in this special moment. Aaron then pulled away and pulled out a second envelope from the first one and opened it. In it, he found two tickets to the California Angeles Baseball game, for an upcoming weekend. He immediately smiled and hugged her.

"This is great Sav! Thank you so much. Me and you can go together!" He said pulling out of the hug.

"We could, but you don't have to take me. I was thinking you could take your dad or a friend." Savannah said to him putting the card he gave her on the table.

"I want to take you Savannah, and only you." He kissed her and she kissed him back. They remained kissing for a few minutes before Aaron pulled away.

"So will you go with me?" Aaron asked looking into her eyes.

"If that's what you want, then yes I will go." Savannah smiled and Aaron hugged her tight. Savannah smiled as she curled up in his arms, she felt so safe there. Aaron kissed the top of her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I want you there more then anything hon."


End file.
